


Bonding

by HSNA_venn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Sunny wants to bond with his lover.
Relationships: Sunny/Ryu
Kudos: 6





	Bonding

Surprisingly, the heat passed without Sunny marking Ryu. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment that makes Ryu forgot, or did Sunny also forgot about it? 

Now though, standing in the kitchen with him facing his smaller lover’s back, Sunny can clearly see the smooth, pale skin of his neck, no bond mark to be found.

“Something wrong?” Ryu turned his head, tilting his head questionately. Like this, it highlights his neck even more. 

“Um…” Sunny blushed, not knowing how to bring the topic up. First, he wasn't even expecting to be in a relationship, much less wanting to bond with someone but here he was, worrying over not having a bond mark with Ryu, who was his lover. 

The omega dropped the bread he was making and walked to Sunny, soft hands touching the beta cheeks gently. “What’s wrong, my sunshine?” 

Sunny blushed at the pet name and wrapped his arms around Ryu’s smaller frame, burying his red face in Ryu’s hair, inhaling his scent to calm his racing heart. He heard Ryu laughed, feeling his body shakes in his arms from his laughter. He’ll build up the courage to ask Ryu soon, but for now he’ll have to get ready for work.

  
  


His workplace was just a normal office job, where he sit at his desk and go through piles of paperwork. His desk was moderately decorated with pictures of his brothers to keep him grounded, and there’s also a picture of him and Ryu when they celebrated his birthday together. Ryu looked happy, snuggling into his shoulder as he smiles for the camera. Did Ryu already had feelings for him at this time? 

“Oh, Sunny! Good morning!” His coworker, Plasma greeted him. The tall, energetic alpha look ready as always to tackle the day.

“Good morning, Plasma.” Sunny smiled, greeting him back as he passed by Plasma’s desk to get to his. 

“Hmm? Oh what’s this, Sunny?” Plasma suddenly grinned at him and Sunny only manage to put his bag on the table before Plasma swoop him over his shoulder. “Had a wild night out, ay?” 

“H-Huh?” Sunny looked at Plasma, blushing at what the other was saying. “No! I was just staying at home.” He looked around, making sure to keep his voice quiet. 

“Then how do you explain this strange scent on you, that doesn’t belong to you, hmm?” Plasma grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Damn it! Sunny knew that they would notice. After all, Ryu kept rubbing his scent all over Sunny, and even before he left for his work, Ryu hugged him tight.

“It’s my lover.” Sunny admitted, trusting Plasma enough with this information. Immediately, Plasma’s eyes widen and he brighten up, squeezing Sunny’s shoulder.

“Wow Sunny, I never thought I’ll see the day you’ll be interested in things like that.” Sunny didn't know either, until he met Ryu.

The Alpha did a glance over him and Sunny suddenly felt very self-conscious. What? It’s just Plasma, your co-worker for two years. 

“Just starting out?” Plasma asked suddenly and Sunny nodded. 

“Ah, that’s explain why there’s no bond mark yet.” Plasma nodded more to himself and give Sunny a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up. “Good luck!” 

Sunny felt like he just got a boost of confidence from that. 

  
  


“I’m home.” 

“Welcome back.” 

Sunny felt giddy hearing Ryu’s voice greeting him, though they always did it. However, now that Sunny see Ryu as his lover, everything Ryu does got even more sweet. 

“Oh, you’re studying.” Sunny walked through the living room, seeing Ryu sitting at the coffee table with books sprawled out. Ryu give him a smile and a nod as Sunny walks past to his room. He noticed that Ryu was wearing one of Sunny’s oversized green shirt, feeling his heart skipped knowing his lover was wearing something that was his. Sunny wants to be with Ryu immediately. 

He got changed, showered and dressed in something comfortable before walking out of his room. This time, the coffee table was neatly cleaned, Ryu’s book stacked to the side. The owner was in the kitchen and Sunny check the time to see that it was dinner. 

“Let me help.” Sunny stood beside the small omega and Ryu shook head, standing on his tiptoes to give Sunny a peck. 

“Everything is already done, but if you want to help you can set up the table.” Sunny is okay with that. Anything as long as he can help Ryu. 

Dinner was peaceful. Sunny realized that Ryu out of heat is more sweeter and calm, or would that apply to bedroom Ryu too. Anyway, like this, Ryu didnt tease him much, didnt give him seductive glance to try and riled him up (not that it’ll take a lot to get him going because  _ Ryu _ .) This Ryu is calm and relaxed, laughed behind his hands when Sunny makes a joke or a fool of himself and his touches are gentle, feathery and soft, different to when he was in heat, where his touch burned with desire, the heat can be felt through his fingertips. 

Sunny loved them all. 

“Ryu…” Sunny mumbled into Ryu’s soft hair as they laid cuddling in Sunny’s dark room, about to go to sleep.

“Hmm?” Ryu hummed, half-awake. His small arms wrapped around Sunny’s waist while Sunny held him close, fingers playing with the back of his lover. 

“Ryu… why aren’t we bonded yet?” Sunny heart raced, especially when he felt Ryu froze in his arms. 

“Sunny…” Ryu called his name softly, head tilting up so their eyes could meet. He saw Ryu had a soft smile on his face. “You want to bond with me?” 

“Of course!” Sunny said without hesitation, blushing when he realized his outburst. Ryu giggled and touched Sunny’s cheeks. 

“Sunny, bond is for life. I know you love me, and I love you too… but are you sure you want to be tied with me… for the rest of your life?” Ryu asked him, looking into his eyes. Sunny gulped, thinking about it. 

Living the rest of his life with Ryu… Ryu, the sweet small omega that he realized he’s in love with. His best friend, his lover. Ryu helped him when he’s down, take care of him when he’s sick and always cheer him up with his sweet voice and soft mannerism. 

Sunny love him, in ways he never love anyone else before. 

“Yes, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ryu.” Sunny held Ryu’s hand in his, squeezing it softly as he stared into his lovers eyes. He could see Ryu’s features softened, melting with Sunny’s confession. 

“Me too…” Ryu said softly, scooting closer to kiss Sunny on his lips. Sunny met Ryu lips immediately, savouring the soft touch of his lover’s lips on his. 

“Then…” Ryu’s cheeks was a little pink as he looked into Sunny’s eyes. “This weekend… if you’re free… we can do the bond.” 

Sunny suddenly felt even very excited for the weekend to come. 

  
  


The days counting to Saturday were not that long, ( it was just 3 days ) but Sunny felt the wait was torturous. His heart kept racing, and he thought even Ryu was nervous too, since his touch was more shy, gentle yet craving for him. He kept tilting his neck to the side, and when Sunny gave in to the temptation to nuzzle into the soft pale junction, Ryu let out a long, content sigh. 

“Ryu....” Sunny sighed his lover name as he laid hovering on top of him. In his dimly lit bedroom, Sunny can see Ryu smiled at him, his cheeks flushed from their kisses. 

“I’m here.” Ryu whispered softly, running his fingers through the back of Sunny’s head, combing through his hair as he pulled him down for another kiss. The touch of Ryu’s soft lips on his always calm him down. His scent, although Sunny was a beta and his sense of smell arent as keen, but he can still smell Ryu’s sweet scent, the flower to a tea with a delicate sweetness. 

Delicate and sweet would be something he’ll describe Ryu. 

A tug on his hair brought his focus back to the kiss. Under him, Ryu shifted, trapping Sunny between his slim legs as Sunny tilted his head a little, accepting the wet tongue licking his lips, letting Ryu explore his mouth, rubbing their tongue together before Sunny decided to take the lead and pushed his tongue inside Ryu’s mouth. 

Ryu let out a moan, his chest vibrate and his scent leaks even more as he let Sunny has his way with his mouth. Sunny trailed a hand under Ryu’s oversized shirt, feeling the heated skin and taking a leap of courage, he rolled his thumb over a perky nipple. Ryu immediately break the kiss to throw his head back, letting out a high pitch moan as his back arched up to Sunny’s touch, his hips clamping tight around his waist. 

“Sunny….” Ryu whined, looking at him through half lidded eyes and Sunny gulped, repeating the action, this time pinching the nipple. 

Ryu mouth parted open and a mix of a moan and a gasp escape his lips, his smaller body trembling under him. 

“Sunny- I’m.. I’m sensitive there…” Ryu whimpered, covering his flushed face with the back of his hand as he look at his lover with glossy eyes. 

Sunny knows Ryu’s nipples was one of his weak spot because they done nothing but touch each other through the week, exploring each other bodies but never any further since the heat. That’s why he had the courage to do this and now that tonight was weekend, the promise of bonding lingers between the two of them.

“Ryu.” Sunny whispered, kissing the corner of his lover’s eyes before trailing down to his cheeks and Ryu removed his hand to let Sunny kiss him. “Can I take off your shirt?” 

Ryu nodded and Sunny pulled his hand back to grab at the hem of Ryu’s shirt, his lover leaning up to help Sunny pull the shirt off of him, leaving him bare. 

Sunny stared.

“Sunny, did something caught your eye?” Ryu giggled and he held the pillows on the back of his head, spreading himself for Sunny, who felt like drooling at that moment because other than the fact that Ryu was emitting the most sweetest, delicious scent, his nipples were also leaking a milky fluid.

“Want to give it a try?” Ryu beckon Sunny even more, one of his hand goes to cup his chest and squeezed, squirting some more milk from his perky pink nipples. 

Sunny couldnt resist and he dived down, licking his lips before giving a lick to one of the nips, collecting the liquid there and tasting it. Sweet and savoury. Tasty. Ryu taste so good. 

“You can try some more.” Ryu said sweetly and Sunny felt his face heated up as he glance at Ryu, seeking validation. Ryu face was soft with a smile and he tangled his slender fingers into Sunny’s hair, gently pushing him down onto his chest, inviting him to feast on his body and Sunny did. 

He wrapped his lips around one pink areola and sucked, the taste of sweet milk filled his mouth. Above him, Ryu moaned loudly, the sound went straight down his spine to his awaken cock as the fingers in his hair tugged hard just as Sunny grazed his teeth against the nipple, Ryu small body arching below him and Sunny can feel Ryu’s slender cock pressing against his hips. 

“Sunny- ngh…” Ryu moaned, brows scrunching as his face flushed even more. Sunny felt like a pervert, sucking on his lover’s chest while Ryu’s smaller body started grinding against him, seeking friction on his lower half. 

“Sunny… do you want to…” Ryu panted softly when Sunny pulled away from his chest. His hands reached out to wipe at a milk on the corner of his lips and Ryu giggled when Sunny started blushing deeply. 

“Do you want to bond with me… tonight?” Ryu asked him with a seductive gaze, tilting his head to the side to reveal his unmark neck and something inside Sunny jumped, a feeling like wanting to pounce. 

“Yes!” Sunny answered, too eager but it made Ryu giggled and caused happiness to bubble up inside him. 

“I want to bond with you! Tonight, please.” Sunny stared into Ryu’s eyes, hands against the sides of his head. Ryu smiled and cupped his cheeks. 

“I’m yours, Sunny.” Ryu whispered lovingly, stroking his cheeks and Sunny felt soaring with love. He leaned back and pull off his shirt, before shedding his pants off, blushing because he knows Ryu is staring. 

“You look handsome.” Ryu said sweetly, sitting up and stroking Sunny’s thighs appreciatively. He leaned up, capturing Sunny’s lips as his hands inched closer to grasped the half-hard erection, hearing Sunny gasped as Ryu start giving him a handjob, making a tight circle and start stroking the cock inside it, until he feels the cock getting hard and erected while Sunny is panting in front of him, moaning his name. 

“Ryu, please-” Sunny whines, hands squeezing Ryu’s waist needily and Ryu kissed the heated cheeks, letting go of erected cock. He scooted back and lay himself down. 

“Come on, show me what you learned, my sunshine.” Ryu purred sweetly, the nickname making heat crawled all over his skin because when Ryu said it normally, it sounded sweet but right now, it makes Sunny feels hot, all blood going south. 

Sunny dipped down and kissed Ryu’s belly button lightly, hearing Ryu laughed at the ticklish sensation before he hooked his fingers at Ryu’s (it was sunny’s boxer, so the clothing was loose around his lover and it was turning him on) waistband and pulled it down, nearly getting slapped in the face by the erected cock that sprung out. 

“Sorry.” Ryu giggled at Sunny’s shocked face. Sunny blushed in embarrassment and continue pulling Ryu’s boxer completely off, and Ryu spread his legs apart, purring softly,

“What do you want to do now?” He said softly, looking at Sunny with half lidded eyes but a sweet smile on his face and Sunny felt his insides coiled. 

His hands twitched and he decided to put it on Ryu’s thighs, Ryu humming approvingly, encouraging Sunny more.

Sunny racked his eyes over Ryu’s body. What should he do next? The nipples were red and although the milky fluid leaking out of those red nips were tempting, Sunny wanted to try something else. Moving his eyes lower, he saw Ryu’s cock, hard and erected, precum dripping out from the head. His lover’s cock so hard and needy was a stark contrast to how Ryu was patiently waiting for him, soft and sweet. 

“You’re doing a good job.” Ryu purrs encouragement, pushing his knees up even more as he spread himself for Sunny. 

Sunny gulped. The sight of the cock reminds him of the time he sucked Ryu in the kitchen, the experience was something worth repeating and he honestly crave for Ryu’s taste again. 

“Can I?” Sunny asked, looking up at Ryu as he gets between the omega legs. He heard Ryu purred even more, his scent getting heavier as he nodded his head.

Sunny takes a breath and lick his lips, one hand stroking the cock and smearing the precum all over. Ryu whined above him and he arches off the bed at the touch. 

Seeing that as a good sign that he’s doing something right, Sunny darted his tongue out and licked at the head. Ryu’s hips immediately jerk and he would have buckled into Sunny’s mouth if the beta didn’t have a hand holding the hips down. 

“More.., please.” Ryu gasped softly, glossy eyes staring down at sunny desperately as he watch sunny took his whole length inside his mouth.

Oh, was sunny so good with his mouth.

Sunny started bobbing his head along Ryu’s cock, sucking him deeply as his fingers danced against the slick covered hole. Ryu let out a high whine when he felt Sunny pushing his fingers inside him, gripping the pillow behind him as he was assaulted by pleasure.

Ryu gasped, two of Sunny’s fingers were thrusting inside him, scissoring him open while his tongue rolled around his throbbing cock. Ryu can feel that he was getting dangerously close, panting and body glistening with sweat. 

Just then, Sunny let him go with a loud pop and Ryu came arching down on the bed with a huge gasp for air, breathless. 

“Are you alright, Ryu?” Sunny asked, rubbing Ryu’s trembling thigh. Ryu moaned at the sight of Sunny’s spit coated lips and could only nod his head, lightheaded. 

“Please- Sunny…” Ryu whimpered, spreading himself, feeling copious amount of slick was leaking out of his stretched hole and knowing that his body was desperately calling for Sunny. 

Sunny gulped, his erection that he was ignoring before was throbbing at full force, hard and desperate to be inside his lover, his omega. 

“Ryu, I love you.” Sunny whispered as he climbed on top of Ryu, hands on either side of him. Ryu smiled sweetly at him, beautiful with his face flushed and wrapped his arms around his waist while he loop his legs around Sunny’s waist, Sunny’s cock pressing teasingly over his hole. 

“I love you too.” Ryu confessed, pulling Sunny down for a kiss as Sunny thrusted inside, stretching him and filling him up perfectly. 

Ryu moaned into the kiss, blunt nails scratching at Sunny’s shoulder as Sunny’s cock pressed constantly over his prostate, the thick girth hitting all his weak spots. 

“Ah- Ryu-” Sunny moaned, breaking the kiss as he started a pace, thrusting inside and rolling his hips, his body moving on his own. 

Ryu gasped and threw his head back, eyes closed shut as pleasure blinds him, the feeling of Sunny inside him was so good. 

The bed creaked under the couple as Sunny started a steady pace of fucking into Ryu, but with the tightness clenching around his cock he can quickly feel pleasure building up between them. 

“Ryuuu-” Sunny whined, his lover names spilling from his lips as Ryu squeezed his hips around Sunny’s, calling out for him, begging for him more. 

Sunny dipped his head down and gasped, Ryu guiding his head into the crook of his neck. Sunny can see the glistening, bare neck through his hazy lustful eyes and felt himself drooling. 

“Sunny- please-” Ryu whined softly, his hips started trembling just as Sunny’s rhythm gets erratic. 

Both of them are close and Sunny wants Ryu so badly, all of him. 

Driven by pleasure and love, Sunny bites in Ryu’s neck just as his hips snapped against his small lover, feeling Ryu locking him inside as his lover arched up against him, crying out his name as he came between them, Sunny cumming inside Ryu’s body as blood, pleasure and another blinding sensation assault him. 

Sunny gasped as he pulled back from Ryu’s neck and quickly lapped up the blood there until the bleeding has stopped, the wound red and obvious. 

“Sunny…” Ryu combed his fingers through Sunny’s hair, his face glows in the after-sex and Sunny felt love bubbling up inside him. 

Sunny kissed Ryu, squeezing him close to him, ignoring the cum between them as he cuddled Ryu close, adoring his lover, wanting the omega really close to him. 

Ryu kissed him back, stroking his hands down Sunny’s back, caressing the nail scratch he made. 

_ Feels good? _

_ Yes. _

What. 

Sunny blinked at Ryu as his lover giggled at him, Ryu cupped Sunny cheeks and pecks his lips, smiling. 

“Love you, my mate.” 


End file.
